Inspiration and Imagination
by Taranodongirl1
Summary: Not long after the battle MiM has chosen a new guardian. But this guardian is human and has a thing for Jack Frost, but will she and the other guardians be able to protect him from a new and old enemy who wants Jack to join them? (Contains stuff from Vocaloid, Shugo Chara, Sailor Moon, and Soul Eater. Don't kill me) JackxOC
1. The Dream

North sat down in his workshop chair working on another plane toy when Phil the yeti came in screaming in yetish. "What have I told about knocking first?", North yelled to the yeti. "Blooga frigu, smalft rinmpf! (North MiM is trying to call us, he is choosing a new guardian)", Phil said. "WHAT?! I have to see this for myself.". With that being said the Russian man stood up and walked over to the globe room, and sure enough he was right.

"We better go tell the others." North then turned to another yeti and started giving orders, "You there, wake up Jack and get ready for ceremony. I will call others.". After the guardians defeated Pitch North had decided to have Jack Frost live with him at the North Pole since the boy didn't have a place to go to and North considered that Jack needed to have a family after being alone for 300 years.

**_Jack's Room_**

The young spirit of winter was dreaming a dream provided by Sandy in his new room. North and the yetis had designed it to be winter themed with snowflake wallpaper, a large window, and a bed with thin blue sheets on it to keep Jack cold. Jack then began to stir in his sleep as his dream turned into a nightmare.

**_Jack's Dream_**

Jack was in the middle of a dark forest surrounded by Pitch's fearlings when all of a sudden two dark figures appeared in front of him. Jack recognized one of them as Pitch Black but the other one he didn't know. Suddenly a dark force of energy surrounded him and he started to feel as though he was falling into a trance but he tried to fight it. "Don't bother struggling Jack, in fact you should be thanking us for we are about to show you your true destiny." Pitch told him with a sneer.  
Jack was so close to giving in but then a beam of different colored lights shot at the dark energy surrounding him and breaking him free. Then a girl's voice reached his ears saying, "Have no fear, Acegirl is here."

**_Reality_**

Jack suddenly woke up from a yeti shaking him awake. "I'm up, I'm up. What's the problem?" The yeti only responded by mumbling something in his language that Jack couldn't understand, so he just grabbed his staff and flew off to find North but he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. "Maybe I should tell Sandy about it." He said to himself as he made it to the globe room. When he got there the other guardians were already there and they looked as though they were waiting for him for a while.  
Bunnymund was the first to speak up, "Oi, what was taking you so long?", "Nothing, I was just having a bad dream." Jack sighed to the rabbit. The guardians immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the young spirit in shock, Jack decided to change the subject before the guardians would ask him anything. "So what's this meeting about?" Jack said. "Well Manny wanted to tell us about something." Tooth said as Sandy then noticed a ray of light coming from the moon and he tried to get everyone's attention, but just like before no one noticed him. Frustrated with this Sandy tried a different approach, he conjured up a ball of dreamsand and threw it so that it would go past the others but Jack stepped up to tell the guardians that the sandman was trying to tell them something and got hit by the ball of dreamsand instead and was knocked out cold with golden images of dolphins floating around his head.  
The guardians turned to Sandy who had the word 'Oops' over his head and a picture of the moon next to it.


	2. The News

All eyes were still on Sandy who had a sheepish expression on his face was pointing at the moon in order to change the subject. "You're not getting out of this mate." Bunnymund said to the sandman with a glare, North ignored the two spirits and turned to Tooth who was putting Jack onto a chair so he would at least be comfortable. "Phil said that Manny was choosing new guardian for us, but if Jack is getting nightmares so soon after we defeated Pitch then this must be important." the Russian guardian said to the others as they all turned to the moon.

Suddenly, a bright light shown down from the moon and reflected a shadow that the guardians (minus Jack Frost who was still asleep) immediately recognized as their worst enemy but also another figure who looked as if it was holding a crystal ball while sitting in a meditation position, between the shadows was an image of a crescent moon but was black and facing down. "Well it looks like ol'Pitch is back and with some help." Bunny exclaimed to the others. Tooth then let out a gasp and fluttered over to the shadow with the strange symbol while muttering; "Oh no, nonononononono this can't be true!", Sandy then formed a question mark as if he was asking the worried tooth fairy if she knew what it was.  
"This is bad, this is very very very bad." Tooth muttered while she started flying around in a pacing motion, "Tooth, do you know what this is?" North asked the frantic bird-woman, "While I was doing my regular tooth collecting in Japan I found a group of teenage girls in sailor outfits fighting a group of monsters with THAT very symbol on their forehead." Tooth explained to the guardians who were looking at her with weird expressions but let her continue, "After the girls defeated the monsters I decided to listen to them so I could understand what had happened or if it was Pitch. They said that the monsters came from a place called The Negamoon. I decided to do some research when I came back to Tooth Palace and believe me you do not want to know what I discovered."  
"Wait a minute sheila, did you just say TEENAGE girls wearing SAILOR suits defeated a bunch of MONSTERS? Bunnymund stated with an incredulous expression not sure if he should believe her or ask Sandy if he could knock her out if she was crazy. North glared at the pooka and turned to Tooth. "I have heard of these people who fight such monsters, they is called the Sailor Scouts, but apparently MiM doesn't think we need their help.", "So you're saying that the Man in the Moon wants us to find another guardian to help us fight a dark force of evil who has teamed up with our worst enemy after returning to this world?" The pooka blurted out.  
Just then, another light came from the moon and shown on a crystal which then formed a statue of the next guardian. "It looks like Manny has decided the guardian to help us." North said with a smile, "Please not the Groundhog." Bunnymund begged over and over. The crystal formed to reveal a young girl who looked about 15 years old wearing a T-shirt with a dragon's face on it, she was also wearing a pair of platform boots with what looked like steel-toes on them, she had a pair of long pants that stopped at her shins, her hair was long and up in a ponytail while a newsboy gatsby hat was covering the top of her head, around her neck was a card shaped pendant with an "Ace" sign on it and gemstones of the different aces of cards on each corner, and lastly she held an instrument that looked like a cross between a keyboard guitar and a regular guitar.  
"Do any of you know who this sheila is?" Bunnymund asked the others but no one seemed to know. Sandy then had an idea and showed the guardians an image of what looked like the moon shinning a light down and then formed the same image of the girl that was shown. "I think that Sandy is right. Maybe MiM is showing us a guardian that is just being born." Tooth said as Sandy nodded to her. "Well then Manny, what is this new guardian called?" North asked with a small chuckle. Then words began to form in front of the guardians and the statue of the strange girl, the words then stopped forming and spelled out; "Elle Ramirez aka AceGirl, Guardian of inspiration, music, and imagination. She is also going to be Jack Frost's protector for this new enemy want's him to join them."


	3. The Warning

The guardians were stunned from this news. North was the first one to break out of the shock and said, "We are thankful for this news and the new guardian MiM, we will wake Jack up and warn him of this danger.", "No, Jack must never now about this new danger and neither should AceGirl. It will only cause more trouble and make both of them vulnerable to this threat, and the nightmare that Jack had was a premonition that he wasn't meant to see." MiM explained to the guardians, "I will no longer be able to talk to you anymore until this enemy is defeated. They are already coming and I am growing weary, all of you must protect Jack Frost from this horrible fate. You will find AceGirl in Yorba Linda, California for she is a human, but she is extremely powerful so do not underestimate her. I wish you luck my guardians." With that being said, the light of the moon faded away leaving the guardians in a state of worry.  
"WE HAVE TO PROTECT FROSTBITE FROM AN EVIL THAT IS TRYING TO BRAINWASH HIM AND OUR ONLY HOPE IS A 15 YEAR OLD HUMAN GIRL?" Bunnymund hollered while pulling his ears down in frustration without knowing that his screams had just woke up said winter spirit.

"(Yawn) Hey, what happened? Whats with all the screaming?" Jack said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, nothing really, Bunny's just mad that Sandy hit you with his dreamsand by accident and that you missed the meeting." Tooth explained trying to sound as calm as she could, but her motherly instincts were overloading as she tried to restrain herself from grabbing the boy and taking him somewhere else in order to protect him. Jack then frowned, "What, I missed it?", Sandy then decided to at least tell Jack the good news while he apologized to the winter spirit.

_(I got tired of trying to type Sandy's images so I'm just gonna type it like he's talking instead of his pictures. so 'this' is gonna be Sandy talking.)_

_'Sorry about that Jack, but guess what? We're getting a new guardian.'_ Sandy apologized/explained to Jack, who immediately jumped out of the chair he was in with a smile on his face, "Really? Who is it?" He exclaimed joyfully. Tooth flew up to Jack, trying to hide her worry and trying to act natural, and stammered; "Um, well, she's actually a new spirit and your protec- PARTNER! And her name is AceGirl and she is the guardian of imagination, inspiration, and music." Jack looked a bit confused at Tooth's reaction when she said partner, but he tried to ignore it and focus on the statue of the new guardian that was still showing even after MiM left. "Her name is AceGirl? Huh, you know that name sounds kinda familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Jack said with a spaced out look on his face.  
North immediately changed the subject by ordering some yetis to go and bring the new guardian to the pole. "You're not gonna shove her in a sack and toss her through a magic portal like you did with me, are you?" Jack asked exasperated, "Well it worked with you." North exclaimed with a grin. "I just don't think that its a good idea, she could get mad about this." Jack told North but the Russian warrior ignored him and carried on. Jack shook his head and sighed; "This will not go well."


	4. Meet Elle

**_Elle's POV_**

I let out a long sigh as I waited for the final bell to ring so school would end. FYI, my name is Elle Ramirez (It's pronounced like 'Ellie' except theres no 'i' in it) I'm 15 and a freshman in Yorba Linda Highschool, I live with my Mom, Dad, 2 dogs, and my Mr. Perfect older brother Christian.

Everyday after school, I walk to Count D's Pet Shop to work, the Count gave me the job because of my ability to talk to animals and my cat-like abilities, also I was the only human that the animals in the pet shop loved like a sibling and I was the only human other then D and a boy named Christopher that the more _exotic_ trusted. I also use to work for a circus but they got bankrupt so I had to leave.

I also have powers that no one, not even me, can explain. I can alter or control reality by using my imagination. I use this ability to fight dangerous creatures and to go to different universes (I even managed to snag some Candyfruit from Third Earth) and I created my own personal world that I called My Wonderland.

By the time the bell finally rang I could tell that today wasn't gonna be a good one. "Hey Elle, you better hurry up if you don't want to be late." a small voice pipped up. Another thing that you should know is that I have 5 Shugo Charas, their names are Mieko who is my tough and aggressive side, Kaito who is my calm, peaceful, and quiet side, Miku who is the side of me that's loud and wants attention, and then there's the twins Rin and Len, Rin is a girl an she is my stubborn, adventurous, and playful side while Len is a boy and is my clever and careful side . My Shugo Chara are very unique, they can turn into their normal human side at will and they can be visible to others if I want them to. "I know Miku, but don't forget that you and the others need to keep your distance from the other animals.", "Hey Elle, how come those 2 yetis are following us?", I heard Kaito ask in a scared voice. I turned around and sure enough there were 2 yetis and an elf following me.

"Well it looks like I might be late for work today." I mumbled, "Oh well, RED ACE OF SPADES SLAMMER HAMMER!" As soon as I said those words a sledgehammer with an ace of spade on it appeared in my hand. "Lets send these apes back to the Himalayas." With that being said I slammed my hammer on the ground causing a heavy tremor that caused the 3 beings to fall apart. When I saw that the elf was away from the yetis I slammed my hammer to the ground again which made a portal to appear under the shocked yetis and sent them away.

"Well that was over fast." I heard Rin whine, "Where did you send them to?" Len questioned. "I told you guys, I sent them to the Himalayas." I then noticed that Mieko was missing, but before I could ask where she was I saw her a few feet away chasing the elf around shouting threats to it. "Mieko stop it, I need to get to work.", "But Elle, the little shrimp has something in his hands."

I could tell that the elf was pissed at her so I immediately separated the two before a fight could happen, "I'm so sorry about Mieko, she can get a little short tempered." I apologized to the little elf. I then noticed that the elf was holding snowglobe in his hands. I always loved snowglobes ever since I was little and I wanted to take a closer look at the one that the elf was holding so I asked; "Can I see that please? You see,I really love snowglobes and I really wanna look at it." The elf stared at me for a bit and then smiled and started walking to me, but then he tripped and dropped it making the beautiful snowglobe shatter.

I was shocked and ran over to help him but then a portal came out of the spot where the now broken snowglobe was at. I tried to avoid it but I tripped and fell in. As I was falling through the portal I decided hide my Shugo Chara and prepare myself for the worse, using my powers I transformed myself into a black jaguar just as the portal opened again. I landed perfectly on my feet and let out a warning growl at the 5 figures in front of me but when I got a better look at them I thought just one thing:

"You've gotta be kidding"


	5. First Impressions

**_Elle's_ POV**  
Ok, I have battled monsters, traveled to different worlds, helped ghosts crossover to the other side, and cloned a T-Rex. But I never thought that I would be seeing the 5 beings of every kid's dreams. In front of me with wide and shocked eyes (They were probably scared since I was now a black jaguar) was Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy and what looked like a few tiny versions of her, the Easter Bunny (If it wasn't for his scent I would've mistaken him for a kangaroo), the Sandman, and in the back was the hottest guy I've ever seen. But that wasn't what made me recognize him, I saw him when I was little when my family and I lived in Montana. HE WAS JACK FROST!

**_Normal POV_**  
"Oi, I thought you told those dingos to get AceGirl!" Bunnymund whispered to North with wide eyes clearly showing he was panicking. "I told them to bring AceGirl, I don't know how panther got here." North whispered back to the pooka (_Elle's thoughts:__ I'm a jaguar Mr. Sumo)_. Tooth nervously fluttered over to Sandy and signaled him to use the dreamsand to put the angry wildcat to sleep, but then the jaguar hissed at North and ran over to Jack who was backing away to the wall behind him and pounced on him pinning him to the wall.

**_Jack's POV_**  
I had never been this scared in my whole life. North had 2 yetis and an elf go to find AceGirl but somehow a giant black cat came out of one of the snowglobe portals and now had me pinned to a wall. I heard the others call my name but I was too shocked to respond and stared at the animal's dark brown eyes... Wait, cats don't have brown eyes. I looked deeper into the cat's eyes and noticed that it's eyes were a deep, dark brown color filled with curiosity and it's pupils weren't slit like any other cat. The expression the cat was showing wasn't even threatening, in fact it was like a human. I then noticed a flash of silver and saw a necklace around the large feline's neck, it was the same necklace that was on the statue of AceGirl. So, did this mean that THIS was AceGirl?

**_Normal POV__  
_**The Guardians were shocked, they wanted to help but if they startled the animal it would end up hurting Jack. "Sandy, use dreamsand to knockout panther." commanded North. Sandy didn't need to be asked twice so he threw the ball of dreamsand at the jaguar but it sensed danger and jumped out of the way making the dreamsand hit Jack instead. Suddenly a girl's voice piped in and said, "That was a good throw Sandman, but you hit the wrong target." All of the Guardians turned to look at the jaguar but in it's place was a young girl with a smirk on her face and was wearing a grey sweater with a black dove on it and a pair of jeans on her legs, her shoes were a pair of black sneakers with a star on the side, she wore a black zip-up hoodie and a black newsboy gatsby hat. "Oh, and FYI Old St. Nick, I was a jaguar not a panther. Anyway, my name is Elle Ramirez or as you were saying earlier, AceGirl and I can tell that you are Santa Clause, you're the Sandman, You're the Easter Bunny, you're the Tooth Fairy, the little ones are your helpers, and cutie over there is Jack Frost." as soon as she finished, the minifairies flew over to Jack as if to make a barrier to keep the girl away from their precious Jack.

"Oi, you're AceGirl? What in the name of all the Outback were you doing as a wild cat?" Bunny asked the girl in an angry way, Elle just rolled her eyes in annoyance an walked over to the now asleep Jack Frost after brushing the minifairies away as if they were flies and started to shake him to wake him up, "I find myself falling through a magic portal that I didn't create after sending 2 yetis to the Himalayas after I saw them and an elf following me, what else was I supposed to do in order to defend myself?" she replied lamely. "YOU SENT THEM WHERE?!" North hollered in shock startling Jack awake and scaring Tooth's fairies who were now trying (and failing) to look menacing to try to keep Elle away from Jack.

"Sheesh, calm down dude I'll send them here with the elf." Elle said in an annoyed tone as she walked over to the center of the room. Suddenly, there was a quick flash of light and in Elle's hands was the strange instrument that the Guardians saw when MiM told them about AceGirl. Elle raised her instrument in the air with one hand and it began to glow red and turn into a giant sledgehammer as she yelled; "RED ACE OF SPADES SLAMMER HAMMER! Bring to me the yetis and elf that this man seeks." with that she slammed her hammer on the ground opening a portal which spat out the 2 yetis and the elf. "So now that that's taken care of, why am I here?" Elle stated to the still shocked Guardians.

Sandy tried to explain using his pictures but Elle just stared at the little man so Tooth decided to try, "Well, before we explain that I need to take a look at your teeth." With that being said, Tooth flew over to Elle to open her mouth to see her teeth but Elle flew up into the air and sat on one of the rafters on the ceiling with a glare on her face, "You keep your creepy little fingers out of my mouth, I just got my braces off." the girl said to the once again shocked Guardians. "Alright sheila, let's just get this thing started so I can get back to my googlies." Bunny sighed in exasperation, Elle then turned her head to the pooka with a confused look on her face, "What? I don't get Australian slang."

"Well AceGirl, we brought you here to tell you; YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" North bellowed with enthusiasm. Suddenly, the yetis and elves came parading in playing instruments and juggling torches just as they did with Jack. Elle once again glared at the others and jumped of the rafters and landed perfectly on one foot as if she were a ninja, then she pulled out her strange instrument and played a loud and high-pitched note that caused everyone to cover their ears. "Who in there right mind said that I'm good enough to be a guardian?" Elle shouted in a mixture of rage and disbelief. North and the others stared at the teen for a bit until North started laughing and said; "Of course you are. MUSIC!" before the yetis and elves could even pickup their instruments Elle held up her instrument and let out a mocking chuckle and said "You call that music? I'll show you music."

_Song: Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder by Vocaloid_

_**Your right shoulder had, a purple butterfly**_  
_**The corner of the room, is where we used to kiss at night.**_  
_**I know what it's like to have a broken heart**_  
_**Sound's of pianos**_  
_**Are trapped inside my head!**_

_**Your right shoulder had, a purple butterfly**_  
_**The corner of the room, is where we used to kiss at night.**_  
_**I know what it's like to have a broken heart**_  
_**Sound's of pianos**_  
_**Are trapped inside my head!**_

_**Nightmares scare me, I can't ever sleep**_  
_**Can you do me a favor? Wake me before we meet.**_  
_**First impressions never mean a thing**_  
_**But by now you should be able to endure**_

_**Don't ask me if it feels good anywhere**_  
_**'Cuz I won't answer you, But don't think that I don't care.**_  
_**That night was to misleading for me.**_  
_**But I tried to forget, Now I've lost my way.**_

_**Put eyeliner on, **_  
_**Make my eyelashes long**_  
_**Lip gloss on my lips**_  
_**And hope that they will shine!**_

_**Your right shoulder had, a purple butterfly**_  
_**The corner of the room, is where we used to kiss at night.**_  
_**I know what it's like to have a broken heart**_  
_**Sound's of pianos**_  
_**Are trapped inside my head!**_

_**I was standing out there in the rain.**_  
_**My hair got all wet as I stood there in pain.**_  
_**All my loneliness went down the drain**_  
_**As I waited for for you in the shivering cold.**_

_**When I follow you and run away**_  
_**It means that I want you to come and keep me safe.**_  
_**If you think that I'm kidding around**_  
_**Be prepared to get hurt. Do you understand?**_

_**As I paint my nails red, and wear all of these fancy things.**_  
_**Each time that I get hurt**_  
_**I buy myself earrings!**_

_**Hold me in your arms**_  
_**And never ever part**_  
_**You're the only one**_  
_**I know can heal this broken heart.**_  
_**I've lost all control.**_  
_**I can't take this anymore.**_  
_**Aren't you the one?**_  
_**I feel it in my soul!**_

_**I just wanna die. From all my regrets.**_  
_**All the pleasure in my life, I can't help but easily forget.**_  
_**Make it all stop please. It's all just killing me.**_  
_**Someday soon I will, end up going crazy**_

_**Hold me in your arms**_  
_**And never ever part**_  
_**You're the only one**_  
_**I know can heal this broken heart.**_  
_**I've lost all control.**_  
_**I can't take this anymore.**_  
_**Aren't you the one?**_  
_**I feel it in my soul!**_

_**I just wanna die. From all my regrets.**_  
_**All the pleasure in my life, I can't help but easily forget.**_  
_**Make it all stop please. It's all just killing me.**_  
_**Someday soon I will, end up going crazy**_

_**Your right shoulder had, a purple butterfly**_  
_**The corner of the room, is where we used to kiss at night.**_  
_**I know what it's like to have a broken heart**_  
_**Sound's of pianos**_  
_**Are trapped inside my head!**_

_**Your right shoulder had, a purple butterfly**_  
_**The corner of the room, is where we used to kiss at night.**_  
_**I know what it's like to have a broken heart**_  
_**Sound's of pianos**_  
_**Are trapped inside my head**_

As soon as the song ended, the Guardians were all shocked. MiM was right, this girl was truly the Guardian of music, inspiration, and imagination.


	6. Dark Secret, Dangerous Power, And A Deal

An applause broke out after Elle finished her song, it was amazing how her strange instrument made music like a band. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" Jack said to the girl who smiled knowingly and gestured to her instrument. "You see this, I call it 'The Soulweaver' cause it's made out of a fragment of my soul and I use it to play music from my heart to help people, demons, spirits, and ghosts find out who they really are when the begin to lose their true self." In a quick flash of light, the Soulweaver disappeared as Elle continued her speech, "I'm flattered that you guys think I could be a guardian but trust me when I say this: If I join you guys, then we're all doomed."

Jack looked at the girl in understanding and decided to try to comfort her. "Hey, I didn't want to be a guardian ether but it turns out that people really need me and they'll need you too." Elle just turned to the winter spirit who just now noticed the loneliness in her dark-brown eyes, "Of course they need you. Heck, if it wasn't for you Jack I would've ended up just like my brother before I even turned 5." Elle said to the shocked spirit. _'What happened to your brother?'_ Sandy asked the girl. "He's not dead if that's what you're thinking, but what he did is none of your business. Besides, I'm not like him at all and everyone loves him more than me so I was always alone. Sure I had a friend or two but it's just not enough." Elle told the sandman.

**_Elle's Pov_**

I can't believe it, these guys want me to be a Guardian? I couldn't be a Guardian even if I wanted to. You see, my powers also allow me to see the pain of someone's past if I come in contact with them. When I see that person's past I also feel the exact pain that that person felt on that day, and if I feel any kind of strong form of anger, sorrow, frustration, shock, or trauma then one of the painful memories comes out in a dark aura and can go into anyone who is in contact with me at the time.

Since I was feeling mad about my brother and frustrated about being late for work I could already feel the aura starting to come out but luckily it was faint, as long as it stayed that way then it would go away and no one would get hurt.

**_Normal POV_**

North sighed and walked over to the girl, "AceGirl, you see lights on globe? They are children who believe in us, and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them and so will you." Elle turned to the Russian warrior and backed away with wide eyes, "OK, now I know you defiantly don't want me.", "Don't be so hard on yourself sheila." Bunnymund groaned and started walking to the terror-filled girl not noticing the dark aura forming around her, "NO! You don't understand, you guys need to get away from me right now." Bunny stopped where he was but Jack flew over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her but then he froze up and collapsed on the ground as soon as he touched her.

"JACK!" The Guardians hollered to their fallen comrade was writhing around as if he was in a nightmare. "Sweet Tooth what's wrong, please wake up." Tooth said as she frantically shook the winter spirit while the minifairies chirped angrily at Elle who was trying to calm them down. "What did you do to Jack?" North demanded to the guilt-filled girl. "It was an accident, but he'll be fine" she muttered quietly knowing with relief that Jack wasn't seeing the worst of the memories she collected.

**_Jack's POV in a memory (Elfen Lied episode 8)_**

_It was weird, it felt like how I felt when I looked through my memories but somehow this felt painful and sad. I then noticed that I was in a room that aside from an empty desk and a bunk bed it was an empty room. Then I saw a little girl with pink hair and what looked like horns growing out of her head laying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. I suddenly heard 2 voices on the other side of the door to the room talking to each other. "Does that girl have a fever again?" I heard a woman say. "It's just I'm fed up with that girl. I was supposed to go out tonight." I heard another woman say. "That girl gives me the creeps. She doesn't act like a normal kid. Those horns she has are disgusting." I heard the first woman say. I was furious when I heard her say that, a kid was a kid no matter what kind of difference they have from others. Suddenly, everything started to fade away and the next thing I knew I was back with the others._

**_Normal POV_**

Jack Frost sat back up with a confused look on his face, "What just happen-WHOA!" He started to say but then everyone tackled him with a monster group hug. Elle walked up to Jack and and apologized. "I'm sorry you had to see that Jack, it was an accident. This is why I don't think I should be a Guardian." Suddenly Elle's eyes went wide in panic and she then screamed; "HOLEY CRAP I JUST REMEMBERED I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

She looked around and saw a yeti carrying a tray of cookies and in the blink of an eye she snatched the plate and put the cookies in a mini bag. "Sorry, I gotta go you guys and North I need these cookies to be a peace offering to my boss." Elle then turned and smiled at Jack and held up a small piece of paper and used her powers to make it into a paper airplane and fly it to him. "Here's my cellphone number, call me sometime OK." With that she blew Jack a kiss and opened a secret compartment in The Soulweaver and pulled out a pair of drumsticks and twirled them in her hands and threw them in the air as she yelled; "YELLOW ACE OF HEARTS HOVER BOARD." As soon as she said that the drumsticks started to glow yellow and stop in midair and turned into what looked like a flat boogie board with rockets on it. "See ya later." Elle told the Guardians and left.

**_In Pitch's Lair_**

2 figures where standing around a crystal ball watching what had happened. Pitch smiled evilly and turned to the cloaked being next to him. "Looks like the Guardians won't be getting AceGirl soon, and MiM isn't strong enough to guide them. So far everything is going smoothly." the figure next to the Boogeyman shook his cloaked head and replied, "Don't forget that the Guardians are very persistent and won't give up. But soon you will have your Fearling Prince and I will have AceGirl and with both of them the world will not only be plunged into fear and darkness, but my kind will once again rule the Earth and you will be Emperor."


	7. Mysterious Petshop and North's Belt

_(AN: Those of you who read Pet Shop Of Horrors will understand this. If you haven't then you should cause it's AWESOME and this wouldn't make sense to you)_

**Count D's Pet Shop Elle's POV**

After three hours of flying I finally made it to Count D's Pet Shop, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst as I stepped in. "Sorry I'm late D, I brought some coo-WAH!" Before I knew it, I was at the bottom of a dog-pile, literally. About half of the shop's puppies were tackling me to the ground as they said stuff like; "Elle we missed you." "What took you so long?" "Why do you smell like snow?" I laughed as I tried to get up and answered each question as I saw T-chan and Pon-chan come rushing in from the back. "Well look who finally showed up." T-chan sneered to me as Pon-chan hollered; "D, Elle's here." I finally got up and waited for Count D to come in. "Ah Elle, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come today." Count D softly said to me. "I'm sorry D, but you'll never believe what happened. I even brought you some cookies as proof." I explained to him worried that he didn't even believe in the Guardians much less me.

D just smiled at me and gestured to a table that he used when it was tea time. "I'm just glad that you came, we were all worried that you wouldn't come. Tell me about what happened after I get the tea ready for the cookies you brought." I was relieved that D wasn't mad at me and set the cookies onto a plate as Chris just came in. (AN: those of you who've read Pet Shop Of Horrors know that Chris speaks telepathically so 'this' is when he's talking). 'Elle, there you are. The others were getting worried.' "Sorry about that Chris. Oh, speaking of others, you guys can come out now." In 5 quick flashes of different colored lights Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Meiko came out. "FINALLY! I was getting bored." Meiko hollered, I sighed and turned to Count D who just came in with some tea for him and the others and some milk for me and the cats since I don't drink tea.

"Now then, what exactly happened." he asked me. After I finished explaining it to them and showed them Santa's belt which I stole as a bonus, all of the younger animals smiled at me like kids who were just told a bedtime story and Chris and D were shocked but I could tell that they believed me. D was the first to break the silence and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and said; "Elle, I understand your reasons for not joining them and the mistake you made, but don't forget that Jack Frost saved your life many years ago. You could be repaying him for that by joining the Guardians." I thought about it a little and then came to my decision, "I'll help them, but I won't join them until I'm sure I should." D smiled and told me, "That is a wise decision." Chris turned to me and said; 'I'm sure you'll make a great Guardian. By the way, it's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home before your parents get worried?' I sadly turned to Chris and answered; "My parents are out of town for a while so they can see my brother's world wide dance tour. But you're right Chris, I should be going. Bye everyone." And with that I left the shop and started to walk home.

**Back at the Pole Normal POV**

"Well that sheila was a big show pony." Bunnymund muttered to the others. Tooth seemed a bit peeved at Elle's remark on her being creepy, Sandy couldn't believe how she reacted to the Guardians, North was mumbling something about cookies, and Jack was just standing in the middle of the commotion wide-eyed and slack-jawed about the whole thing.

"Well, we must get AceGirl to become Guardian if we need to defeat-oops" North started to say but was silenced by Tooth who was signaling him to stop. Jack looked at North to say something but before he could at that very moment North's pants fell down showing everyone his Christmas tree boxers. "WHO TOOK MY BELT?" the large man hollered. Tooth was trying to cover her minifairies eyes and decided to leave while Sandy used his dreansand to knock himself out hoping that his dreams would help him forget what he saw and Bunny had both of his hands(paws?) over his eyes screaming 'I'M BLIND!' while Jack just turned around and started calling the wind to help him leave while he said; "OK, I'm just gonna go look for AceGirl and try to get that horrible sight out of my head." Babytooth let out a jealous chirp and flew over to the winter spirit.

**Elle's House Normal POV**

Elle let out a sigh as she entered her house and walked over to her room and summoned the Soulweaver and started to play a song.

_Song: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_  
_**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**_  
_**Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happened for the very first time with you**_  
_**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**_  
_**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_  
_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_  
_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**You cut me open**_

_**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**_  
_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt**_  
_**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**_

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**_  
_**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**_  
_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**_  
_**Maybe, maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_  
_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_  
_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**You cut me open**_

_**And it's draining all of me**_  
_**Oh, they find it hard to believe**_  
_**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**_

_**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**_  
_**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_  
_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open and I**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open and I**_  
_**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love.**_

As Elle finished her song she couldn't help but wonder, "Do you remember me Jack?"


	8. A Picture and Some Fun

_**(Elle's Room at 10:30** **pm and Elle's POV)**_

I couldn't sleep. Then again, I hardly ever sleep due to my insomnia. I can stay awake for days with no side affects which can come in handy in battle but it may be unhealthy. I turned to North's belt which I put on my desk and wondered if he or anyone noticed that it was gone or if he put me on the naughty list. Oh well, at least I'll be on any of the lists and be noticed.

I got out of my bed, opened my closet, and pulled out an old box. In this box were pictures I drew in my past, but I pulled out the one drawing that was the most precious to me; It was a picture of me and Jack Frost playing in the snow and underneath it I wrote "MY BES FREND JAK FROSTY" that I drew when I was 2 and when my family lived in Montana. When I drew this my parents told me that I had a big imagination but that I needed to say goodbye to Jack because we were moving the next day. But I never saw him again until today.

I suddenly felt a chill and I knew that something wasn't right, it was faint but I knew it was bad I let out a sigh and looked out my window and hoped that whatever was coming wouldn't hurt anyone who I cared about. I transformed into my AceGirl side and grabbed my black cloak and decided to go and fly around to at least patrol the area in case there's trouble.

_**(Jack's**** POV)**_

I was flying around Yorba Linda to look for AceGirl but Baby Tooth kept trying to take me back to the pole. "Relax Baby Tooth, I'm just gonna see if AceGirl has North's belt." I told to the little fairy, "You know, I feel like I've met that girl before but I just can't seem to remember." Baby Tooth then poked me with her nose and then grabbed my hoodie to try to pull me in a different direction. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" I asked. Baby Tooth angrily chirpped something as she turned to face me but I couldn't understand her since she was talking so fast.

Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure came out of nowhere and stood in front of us, I tightened my grip on my staff and prepared for an attack when I heard a small giggle come from the figure as it turned around and pulled the hood from it's face, and to my surprise it was AceGirl.

_**(Normal**** POV)**_

"Hey good looking, did North find out that his belt was missing?" Elle asked as she dangled said belt in front of the shocked boy's face, "Oh you scared me. Wait a minute AceGirl, you stole North's belt? I'm impressed." Jack congratulated the strange girl who smiled to him sweetly and said; "You don't have to call me that, just Elle is fine. And yes I did, how long did it take for him to notice?" Jack smiled and said "Until his pants fell off. It was hilarious and disturbing at the same time." They both laughed a bit until Baby Tooth flew up to Elle's face and chirped angrily to her. "So who are you?" Elle asked the minifairy, "Oh, this is Baby Tooth." Jack answered for the frustrated fairy and then whispered, "She kinda has a crush on me", "Oh, nice to meet you BT. So what are you two doing out this late?" Elle asked the winter spirit, "I thought I might stop by and see if you knew where North's belt is but apparently you do. So what about you, I mean shouldn't you be asleep?", "I suffer from insomnia, I practically never sleep. But I came out here to do a bit of late night patrol, and since it's a Friday and my parents are out town, I thought I might as well have some fun." Jack just stared at the girl and thought about what she said, 'What did she mean by her parents being out of town? And what does she do for fun?' Jack then noticed that Elle was starting to walk away so he started to follow her and asked; "What do you do for fun?" Elle just turned and smiled to the Guardian if fun, "I'm glad you asked that. Oh and don't worry about people not seeing you, I can just use my powers to make you visible." Jack grinned wildly and said; "Ok, lets play a game: You show me your idea of fun and I'll show you my idea of fun."

_**(Elle's turn: Laser** **Tag)**_

Elle and Jack were wearing vests and holding laser guns of different colors. Jack's laser gun was blue and Elle's gun was green. Music played loudly as the two were running around in a dark room shooting beams of light at each other while Baby Tooth was keeping score.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Jack hollered in excitement. "I TOLD YOU!" Elle hollered back.

_**(Jack's turn: Ice Skating)**_

Elle, Jack, and Baby Tooth were at Elle's backyard pool which was now frozen courtesy of Jack. Elle laughing even though she was clumsily trying to move without falling while Jack was gracefully gliding on the ice and Baby Tooth was laughing at Elle's uneasiness when she finally slipped on the ice and landed on her rear.

"I haven't done this in a while." Elle admitted to Jack as he flew over to ask if she was ok. "Here, let me help you out." Jack offered as he helped the girl up and held her hands to keep her balanced.

_**(Elle's turn: Ice Cream Eating Contest)**_

Elle and Jack were at a place called 'Farrell's Ice-Cream', the whole restaurant looked like one of the ice-cream parlors that Jack had seen during his 300 years of being alone and he always wanted to go into one. "We'll have 2 Mount St. Helen sundaes with no nuts please." Elle told the waiter. "Are you allergic to nuts or something?" Jack asked, "No I just don't like them and my doctor says that miraculously I'm not allergic to anything." Elle responded

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with 2 large sundaes. Elle and Jack looked at each other with a challenging smile, "So Jack, ya ready to loose to a girl?" Elle sneered to the Guardian, "Let me know how it tastes when I make you eat those words. Baby Tooth, time us." Baby Tooth chirped in reply and then the race was on.

_**(Jack's turn: Snowball Fight)**_

Jack and Elle were now at the end of the cul de sac that Elle lived on. Jack had covered the whole area in snow and now he, Baby Tooth, and Elle were in an all out snow war. After a while, the sun started to rise and the three were laying in the snow and watching the sky, "Hey Jack," Elle started to say in a sad tone, "Last night was the most fun I've had in years, thank you. I'll help you and the Guardians out, but I won't become a Guardian until I'm completely sure. Oh, and here's North's belt." With than being said, Elle got up, kissed Jack on the cheek as she handed him the belt, and then ran home. Jack stood up from the snowbank that he was laying on and turned to Baby Tooth who shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the sky which was now aglow with the Guardian's northern lights. "Well I guess I should tell the others the news, Oh and give North back his belt." Jack mumbled to himself as he flew to Santoff Clausen unaware of the dark sand that was on the ground.

_**(North**** Pole)**_

"ARE YOU SURE THAT ELVES NOT TAKE MY BELT?" North hollered to Phil who looked completely wiped out. "Agafrumbif bamptleh (Yes I'm sure)" the yeti sleepily mumbled to the Russian man. North had kept everyone and the Guardians in the workshop awake all night to find his belt. "Oi, North that was the first place we looked now can we please go to bed? I'm nackered and I bet Frostbite took it as a joke." Bunnymund said to North. Tooth, who had fallen asleep on one of the workshop tables, let out a yawn as she sat up and stretched as she said; "Jack, Sweet Tooth, if you have North's belt can you please give it to him?" Sandy got up in front of her and made a sand picture of Jack flying out a window.

"Oh yeah, he left last night...HE LEFT LAST NIGHT!? Oh my gosh, we let him out of our sight while there's and evil out there who want's him!" Tooth hollered in total panic as she jolted up now wide awake. "Sucorfsky Kurvinof!" North murmured in shock as he grabbed is hat and coat while he held his pants up. "Everyone to sleigh, we need to find Jack." The Guardians nodded as the got up to leave, "Hey guys, I'm back." Jack's voice pipped in. Tooth immediately flew to the boy and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Sweet Tooth, where were you, we were so worried about you." Tooth told the stunned boy as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Uh, I went to look for AceGirl and she, Baby Tooth, and I hung out. Oh by the way North, here's your belt. Elle took it as a joke."


	9. Pitch's Plan

_**North Pole**_

"What do you mean you hung out with AceGirl?" Tooth questioned Jack with a small hint of jealousy, "She couldn't sleep so she went out on patrol and we ran into each other." Jack answered the tooth fairy oblivious to her envy and then tuned to Sandy and asked him, "By the way, did you know that Elle has insomnia? She said that she hasn't been sleeping for 2 weeks and she's totally wide awake." Sandy was shocked at this, how did he not know that there was someone in the world who wasn't sleeping? Come to think of it, up until now he never even recalled sending dreams to anyone by the name of Elle Ramirez.

Bunnymund got up and tiredly hopped to Jack, "So wa'd you gumbies do when ya saw each other?" Jack just shrugged at the pooka's question and flew over to sit on one of North's chairs. He was getting really tired but he tried to stay awake while he answered the question, "(Yawn) She told me that I could just call her Elle and she then took me and Baby Tooth to go and have some fun. She taught me how to play laser tag and she took us to an ice cream parlor while I went ice skating with her and then we (Yawn) had a snowball fight." Just as Jack finished he fell asleep. Sandy smiled and blew some dreamsand at the boy and Tooth flew him over to his room.

After Jack was all tucked in, the Guardians walked over to the Globe Room. North then told everyone that they could go back to there homes and get some sleep, they would need all of there energy if they were going to protect Jack from Pitch and this new enemy. The Russian man then walked over to the winter spirit's room and smiled at the boy's peaceful sleeping form, he started stroking his large hand on Jack's snow-white hair and whispered; "Do not worry Jack, Guardians and I will protect you with or without AceGirl." With that being said, North then left the room unaware of the dark sand that had followed Jack back to the Pole.

The sand then formed into the shape of Pitch Black who grinned evilly at the boy and whispered to him as he turned the dreamsand black with his own; "Yes Jack, don't worry. Because soon you and AceGirl will join me and Wiseman." After he said that, he started to sing.

_Song: My Lullaby from Lion King 2 (I edited it so that way it fits the story)_

_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_  
_** Left alone with no defense**_  
_** When I think of what those brutes did**_  
_** I get a little tense**_

_** But I dream a dream so real**_  
_** That I don't feel so depressed**_  
_** 'Cause it makes these old wounds heal**_  
_** And it helps me get some rest**_

_** The sound of North's dying gasp**_  
_** Toothiana squealing in my grasp**_  
_** The thought of Jack Frost as my ally**_  
_** That's my lullaby**_

_** Now the past I've tried forgetting**_  
_** And my foes I could forgive**_  
_** Trouble is, I knows it's petty**_  
_** But I hate to let them live**_

_** So I found myself some nightmares that chased the Guardians up a tree**_

_** Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**_

_** The melody of children's cries**_  
_** A counterpoint of Bunymund's demise**_  
_** A symphony of Sandy's death, oh my!**_  
_** That's my lullaby**_

_** My daughter is gone... but Jack Frost is still around**_  
_** To soon become my son**_  
_** Soon he'll be the Fearling Prince**_  
_** Before the plan is done!**_

_** Sleep, Jack Frost**_  
_** Soon after I convince**_

_** One day you will be so strong**_

_** You will be the Fearling Prince**_

_** The pounding of the drums of war**_  
_** The thrill of victory's roar**_

_** The joy of vengeance**_

_** Testify!**_

_** I can hear the cheering**_

_** Pitch Black! What a guy!**_

_** Payback time is nearing**_  
_** And then our flag will fly**_  
_** Against a blood-red sky**_  
_** That's my lullaby!**_

As Pitch began to finish his song, a black void appeared and out of it came the cloaked figure from before. "Ah Wiseman, I was beginning to suspect that you weren't going to come." The figure now known as Wiseman floated over to the boogeyman and replied; "You know that I am not one to break promises old friend. I was late because I needed to recruit the right members of the Negamoon to help us."

(The following characters are from different anime)  
Suddenly a dark cloud of black feathers appeared and reveled a pale young girl wearing a black ballerina tutu edged with black feathers and slippers and had her black-brown hair up in a high ponytail. The girl smiled an said; "I am Princess Kraehe."

Next to her a ripple appeared out of thin air and out of it came a strange looking teenage boy with pale skin, green hair, golden cat eyes, and elf-like ears. he was wearing a dark green shirt with a v-neck and poofy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a brown shirt over top that went halfway down his chest, and showed his midriff and a pair of brown baggy pants that stopped at his thighs. He smirked and said; "I'm Dren."

Next to him a bright violet light appeared and began to take shape of a human. When the light faded a girl stood in its place, she had silver-white hair that had a dark blue headband with black lace trimming and a black bow on each end of it and also sported a rosette on top. Her eyes were a neon purplish pink color and she wore an elegant white and dark blue dress and on her back were a pair of crow-like wings. The girl let out an evil chuckle and she said, "I'm Suiginto."

"These three will aid us in our plan. Kraehe is skilled when it comes to toying with others emotions but to only a certain extent. Dren can turn people and animals into monsters. And Suiginto can take control of old toys and make them into weapons of destruction." Wiseman explained to Pitch, who smirked and said; "Excellent, soon the Guardians will fall and the world will be plunged into darkness."


	10. Animals and Explanations

_**A Room In Pitch's Lair**_**  
**Kraehe, Dren, and Suiginto were all in a large room that Pitch and Wiseman gave to them and they were all doing there own thing; Princess Kraehe was doing ballet, Suiginto was drinking tea, and Dren was throwing his sai at a target he painted on the wall.. "So who's going to go first?" Kraehe asked in slight boredom as she practiced her ballet dancing, "I hear that this AceGirl human works at a pet shop and there's no way that I'll go anywhere near those disgusting animals, they have no respect for a lady." Suiginto distastefully stated as she took a sip of her tea, "Well in that case, I guess that I will go." Dren teasingly said as he left.

_**Count D's Pet Shop**_

"Ah, Elle I'm glad that you made it today." Count D told said girl as she came through the pet shop's door. Elle was wearing a royal blue T-shirt with an owl on it and a pair of camouflage jeans, she was still wearing her hair in a ponytail and her black newsboy gatsby hat, her "Ace" necklace, and her black hoodie. "Well I wanted to make up the time I missed yesterday. So do we have any customers?" Elle asked the feminine man as she started sweeping the floor with a nearby broom. The count smiled and said, "As a matter of fact yes, you just missed them. A family came in and bought that exotic rabbit we had."

Elle looked up from her work and asked, "Who bought her?" Count D picked up a contract that was on a table and handed it to Elle as he said, "A family called the Haywards bought her in order to sooth their broken souls." Elle read the contract and said, "Well that's too bad, I was hoping to introduce her to Bunnymund before mating season for rabbits started."

Count D sadly smiled and said, "I know, So, have you reached your decision on becoming a Guardian?" Elle sighed and replied, "I haven't decided yet, but last night I told Jack Frost that I'll help him and the other Guardians until I make my decision."

A few minutes passed until Elle thought of something. "Hey D, did the pets ever get visited by the Guardians?"

_**North Pole**_

"So you're saying that you don't even rememba' sending a dream to any lil ankle bitter named Elle Ramirez?" Bunny asked the Sandman in disbelief. All of Guardians were back at the Pole after they got enough sleep and when Sandy called a meeting. Surprisingly, Sandy didn't seem to recall sending dreams to Elle and North, Tooth, and Bunnymund didn't even know that she even existed. Jack was sitting in one North's chairs listening to the conversation in shock, all of the Guardians knew every child in the world but they couldn't remember one girl? That was just plain wrong.

"I thought that you guys watched over every child on Earth? How can you not remember one girl?" Jack stated in shock. "Oh they didn't just forget me Jack," a voice said from above. All of the Guardians looked up and saw Elle sitting on the roof's rafters with an annoyed look on her face. "They forgot a whole shop of kids." as she finished talking, Elle jumped of the rafters and landed on one foot... On Bunny.

"Crikey, what the bloody hell was that for?" Bunny said as Elle casually stepped off the pooka. "That was for all the pets you dildos ignored." All the Guardians gasped at what she said. North was the first one to break out of his stupor and said, "Where you learn that word?" Elle turned her head to him and responded, "I have an older brother, but that's not the point right now." Jack couldn't help but ask, "Wait, before you finish that, whats a dildo?" Elle just smirked and said, "I'll tell ya later cutie. Now why the heck did you guys skip the animals?"

Tooth fluttered over to the angry girl and calmly stated, "Animals aren't like the human children we protect, aside from Bunny, they don't think or feel like we or humans do." Elle just glared at the fairy and said, "Well if that's the case, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." As she said this, Elle snapped her fingers and a bright light surrounded them.

_**Outside of Count D's Pet Shop**_

Suddenly, they Guardians found themselves in a Chinese themed town, "Welcome to Chinatown and my pet shop, Guardian's." a man's voice softly welcomed them. Standing in front of them was a man (or at least what the thought was a man), he had black hair that stopped at his neck and his left eye was gold and his right eye was violet. He was wearing a floral men's kimono that had a dragon stitched in on it.

"I am Count D, Elle has told me so much about you five. Please come in, it is about time for tea." with that, Count D and Elle walked into a shop leaving the Guardians in a confused state. "What the heck just happened?" Jack asked out loud, "Why was that bloke wear'n a dress?" Bunnymund asked in shock, "It's called a kimono ya moron, now get in here." Elle hollered from inside the pet shop.

The Guardians walked into the shop and stood there in shock. The room was filled with elegant antique furniture that only royal people could own, and all around the room were animals of all kinds. Birds, dogs, cats, snakes, lizards, and rodents were all over the place and sitting on the couch with wide eyes was a little boy about 12 years old. "G'day lil ankle bitter,can you see us?" Bunny asked the boy who didn't say anything, "What is matter. Cat got your tongue?" North asked, suddenly an animal that looked like a small fur covered goat with clawed paws and sharp teeth jumped out of nowhere and started biting the Russian man's arm.

"Ah Gospodi, get this beast off me!" North hollered in pain as the others tried to pull the animal off him. Well, Jack, Sandy, and Bunny tried, Tooth was in awe at the little creature's surprisingly sharp and white teeth. Sandy was just about to throw a ball of dreamsand at the beast when Count D and Elle came into the room, instead the dreamsand hit Jack once again and he fell to the ground with golden dolphins floating around his head.

"Geez dude how many times are yo gonna hit him with that stuff?" Elle stated in sarcasm, "T-chan, don't eat the guests." Count D calmly scolded the animal as it let go of North's arm just as it was starting to go numb and walked over to the man. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING?" Bunny shouted in terror and once again startling Jack awake and scaring the animals. Elle quickly covered the boy's ears and said, "OK, first of all, no yelling in the pet shop. And second, watch your mouth dude, there's kids in here."

The Guardians looked around but they could only see the animals, _'Where are the children, I only see animals.' _Sandy asked Elle who stared at him in shock, "Wow, just... wow, I would've expected beings that were made of magic would be able to see this." Elle then turned to Count D who was lighting some magic incense, "But I guess you'll see what I mean in a few seconds." She finished as an exotic smell filled the room.

Suddenly, in the place of all the animals were people. Adults, teens, children, and infants were all over the place, and all of them showed some resemblance of their animal selves. "Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop, where our motto is to sell love, hope, dreams, and happiness." Elle said with enthusiasm.

"Well this is a big boil-over." Bunny stated in shock while Elle raised an eyebrow at his expression, "Ok, first, what the heck does that mean? And second, I'm surprised that you didn't even know this. I mean being an animal yourself in all and-TOOTH GET YOUR CREEPY FINGERS OUT OF T-CHAN'S MOUTH."

_**15 Minute's of Explaining Later**_

"So let me get this straight; you work at a magic pet shop with this guy and this kid named Chris who can't talk but can communicate to others telepathically and who's older brother is a detective that has been trying to close down this place for repeated crimes caused by these animals/people while you fight monsters with the help of your powers and these 4 little creatures that were made from fragments of your true self that you kept hidden so people would like you?" North asked in disbelief. Everyone was sitting around a table and drinking tea while Elle and Count D explained everything.

Elle rolled her eyes and said, "Well in a nutshell, yes Mr. Sumo, but the crimes weren't the animal's fault." Tooth immediately rose from where she was sitting and stated, "But they hurt and killed people and they almost made a school bus full of CHILDREN ride off a cliff!" Count D set his teacup down and glared at the fairy and softly said, "It was not the animal's fault, the owners did not follow the rules of the contract meaning that the shop cannot take responsibility for the consequences."

Suddenly all of the animal people started panicking. "What's wrong?" Everyone said in unison, "Jinx!" Elle quickly stated as Pon-chan ran up to them and jumped onto Chris and hugged him for dear life, "Something bad is in here." Count D muttered. "You got that right." A prissy boy's voice chimed in. Everyone turned and saw a ripple appear out of thin air and out of it came a strange looking boy who was holding something that looked like a floating jellyfish and one of the pet shop's lizards. "Name's Dren, I hope you enjoy this little gift I made." he sneered as the strange jellyfish merged with the struggling lizard.

In a flash of light, the lizard changed completely into a monstrous beast. "Crikey, what did you do to it, mate?" Bunny shouted in shock and horror. "(Gasp) What did you do to my Samba?!" Count D asked in horror while everyone stared at him, "You named lizard after dance?" North questioned with a raised eyebrow."Shut up you guys, we need to change her back." Elle said as she held onto her necklace and hollered, "I don't want to hurt you Samba, but this is the only way I can change you back. UNLOCK MY TRUE SELF, ACE OF DIAMOND TRANSFORM!"

Suddenly Elle was engulfed in a bright blue light, her shirt turned into a white blouse with an image of a blue diamond and a dragon on it and her hoodie became a blue stripped cardigan. Her long jeans became a pair of sky blue shorts while a pair of blue stripped tights covered her legs and her shoes became a pair of royal blue ballet slippers while her newsboy gatsby hat turned a similar color. Once the transformation was complete Elle smiled and said, "Have no fear AceGirl is here."


	11. Battles and Beautiful Moments

_**Count D's Pet Shop**_

The Guardians, Elle, Count D, and Chris were still in the pet shop trying to calm down the monster that use to just be a little lizard. Tooth was distracting it while North, Jack, Bunnymund, and Sandy tried to pin the beast down. "Everyone listen, we can't hurt Samba but we need to change her back." Elle hollered to the Guardians, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Tooth screamed as the lizard monster almost caught her with it's tongue. "I have an idea," Elle hollered as she started giving orders, "Sandy and Jack, you guys use your powers at a minimum to try to calm Samba down. Bunny, try to make sure that she doesn't get out. North, you make sure that nothing gets broken. Tooth, keep distracting her but try to avoid her tongue, her species have a mild venom in it that's used to paralyze their pray that lasts for about 48 hours. Count D and Chris, try to let Samba know that we're trying to help her."

The battle was on; Tooth fluttered around the room carefully avoiding the beast's tongue, however North and Bunny weren't so luck, they both got hit by it and they fell to the ground completely paralyzed (North landed on his back and Bunny landed on his face.) yet they were still able to speak. Sandy used his dreamsand whips to restrain the giant lizard while Count D softly spoke to it. Jack made a small cool and frosty breeze which made the reptile slightly sleepy. Finally, Elle summoned the Soulweaver and in a flash of blue light it turned into a shiny blue bow and arrow with diamond shaped arrowheads, "I hope you can forgive me if this hurts Samba, but it's the only way to turn you back to normal: BLUE ACE OF DIAMOND, SPIRITUAL ARROW FREE THIS INNOCENT SOUL FROM HER PRISON!" Elle cried out as she let her arrow fly.

As the arrow flew it began to glow an icy blue, then when it hit the monster it to began to give off a similar glow as it began to shrink back to it's original form. The boy Dren let out a frustrated grunt and said, "You're lucky that was just a test, I'll be back." with that he was gone. "Well that dude was a little prick." Elle spat as she changed back to her old clothes and ran to Count D who was holding a shaking lizard. "Is she alright?" Elle asked worriedly, "She is fine, just a little scared." Count D told her, "Thank you Elle."

After a few minutes Jack, Sandy, and Tooth came up to Elle, "How did you do that?" Tooth asked in awe as Elle summoned the Soulweaver again and turned it into a bow and arrow. "Whenever I fight any human or creature that's lost itself to an event, intense emotional pain, or any form of magic, I use my powers to help them change back." Elle explained but then sadly turned away and continued, "But even though they're back to normal, the pain that the felt can't go away. So I use my powers to see the memories that caused them to feel that pain and feel the exact pain they felt. It's safer if I'm the one holding the pain, but sometimes when people make pick on me or fight me and I get really upset, the pain and memory goes into anyone who touches me when I'm in that state."

Jack suddenly thought back to the memory he saw when Elle was first brought to the North Pole, "That memory I saw, the one about that lonely little girl, was that one of those memories?" Jack asked Elle as she sadly turned to him with teary guilt-filled eyes. "(sniff) Yeah, I'm sorry that you had to see that Jack." Elle apologized. Sandy and Tooth looked at the crying girl in shock and thought back to when they realized they never knew of her, how could they have forgotten a child who was suffering.

Jack patted Elle's back as he tried to comfort her, "It's OK, you didn't mean it." Jack softly cooed to the sniffling teen, "If it makes you feel better I think you're kinda cool." Elle looked up and began to smile, "Really?" she asked in surprise. Jack was about to reply when North interrupted them, "Ah, I do not mean to interrupt, but can you please help us out?" North asked.

Elle glared at the Russian and said, "Dude, you just ruined a perfectly good moment, I'm kinda glad that you two morons can't move right now cause I just thought of a perfect punishment." Elle then smirked and turned to Jack and said, "Hey Jack, you know what would be fun?" Jack looked at her as she whispered something in his ear and then he smiled at the idea. "I dom't like where thif is going, mate." Bunny mumbled with his face in the carpet.

_**15 Minutes Later at the Great Wall of China**_

Tooth and Sandy watched in worry as Jack and Elle stood at the beginning of the Great Wall of China. A few minutes ago Jack had covered the pathways of the wall in ice and snow turning it into a perfect snowboard slope, and Elle and Jack were going to use North and Bunny as snowboards.

Elle smiled and held up a video camera and said to it, "Hello fellow daredevils, I'm Elle Ramirez and I'm here at the Great Wall of China with my friend Jack Frost and his friends the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny." As Elle said this she pointed the camera at each of the Guardians who were wondering if the people who would be watching the video would even be able to see them. Elle noticed their discomfort and told them that as long as they were near her people would see them even if they didn't believe. "Today, Jack Frost and I are gonna snowboard all the way down the Great Wall. But instead of using snowboards, we're gonna use Santa and the Easter Bunny."


	12. The Great Wall

_**(AN: Just so you guys know, Elle's name is pronounced like Ellie but it's spelled without an 'i' in it but it still sounds the same. Also, She's my OC and not from an anime) **_

Elle then jumped on top of North and pushed her foot on the ground causing them to slide down the icy path while Jack did the same with Bunnymund who was currently screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey Elle, are you sure this is safe?" Tooth hollered while she and Sandy flew after them while recording the whole thing, "I don't know, I've never done this before, or even snowboarded in my whole life." Elle answered with a grin. "WHAT!?" North hollered wishing that he could move.

They were halfway done when Elle summoned the Soulweaver and her 5 Shugo Chara appeared as she said, "You know, do to this adrenalin rush, I've just got some inspiration for a new song." and then she started playing a tune.

_Song: "Welcome to the Show" Artist: "Britt Nicole  
_

_**Now's the time, get in line, **_  
_**Don't be afraid tonight**_  
_**We're gonna take you high, **_  
_**Before you realize**_  
_**'Round and 'round you'll go, **_  
_**Up and down, never slow**_  
_**Feel the excitement grow, oh**_  
_**This is where you let go**_

_**Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
_**This love is taking over**_  
_**Take us higher, here we go**_  
_**Oh-o-oh**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_  
_**Gravity we're defying**_  
_**'Cause we were made for flying**_  
_**We're about to lose control**_  
_**Whoa-oh, welcome to the show**_  
_**Oh, welcome to the...**_

_**Oh, oh, we're on a mission **_  
_**Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way**_  
_**Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission**_  
_**We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**_  
_**Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo**_  
_**Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control**_  
_**Whoa- oh, everybody knows**_  
_**Oh, this is where we let go**_

_**Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
_**This love is taking over**_  
_**Take us higher here we go**_  
_**Oh-o-oh**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_  
_**Gravity we're defying**_  
_**'Cause we were made for flying**_  
_**We're about to lose control**_  
_**Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show**_

_**Come on, come, on, come on**_

_**Put your hands u-u-up**_  
_**We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_  
_**We've only just begu-u-un**_  
_**And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run**_  
_**So put 'em u-u-up**_  
_**We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_  
_**Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump**_  
_**We've only just begun, and you can't run**_

_**Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
_**This love is taking over**_  
_**Take us higher here we go**_  
_**Oh-o-oh**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_  
_**Gravity we're defying**_  
_**'Cause we were made for flying**_  
_**We're about to lose control**_  
_**Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show**_

_**Hands high like a roller coaster**_  
_**This love is taking over**_  
_**Take us higher here we go**_  
_**Oh-o-oh**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_  
_**Gravity we're defying**_  
_**'Cause we were made for flying**_  
_**We're about to lose control**_  
_**Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_  
_**We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_  
_**Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump**_  
_**We've only just begun**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_  
_**We're gonna have some fu-u-un**_  
_**Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump**_  
_**We've only just begun, and you can't run**_

Just as Elle finished her song, she and North hit a bone that was sticking out of the cement and caused them to fall. North fell off the wall and landed in a nearby tree while Elle fell down all of the 5,164 stairs on the Great Wall and landed on top of some rocks. "Oh MiM, are you OK Elle?" Jack asked in worry of his friend as he jumped off Bunnymund causing the pooka to fall off the wall and land in a thorny rose bush. Elle got up easily and calmly walked up to the others, "I'm fine, do any of you know how to pop an arm back into it's socket?" she said casually as she held up her bloody and limp appendage and totally oblivious to the Guardians terrified reaction.

_**20 Minutes later back at Count D's Pet Shop**_

Everyone was back at the pet shop and Count D was bandaging Elle's arm after he popped it back into place while Chris, T-chan and Pon-chan tried to get all of the thorns out of Bunny's fur and Tooth was examining North for any serious injuries and Jack and Sandy were staring at Elle in shock. "How are you so calm? I mean, you just fell down about a thousand stairs and dislocated your arm and you're acting like it was nothing." Jack stated worried about his new friend who just looked at him calmly and said, "Ok first of all, it was 5,164 stairs. Second of all, all my life I've been getting hurt from accidents, dares, bullying, and attempts for attention, so I've developed whats known as an 'abnormally-high pain tolerance' so I don't feel physical pain that easily."

'What made you fall off the Great Wall of China anyway?' Chris asked, "I hit a bone that was sticking out of the cement and it made me and North fall off." Elle answered the boy, _'Why was there a bone sticking out of the cement anyway?'_ Sandy asked Elle who stared at him with disbelief, "Ok seriously, When the Great Wall of China was being built during the Chan Dynasty a ton of slaves that were used to build it literally died from exhaustion. There were so many dead bodies that there wasn't enough time to bury them all, so they were dumped into the cement and used as part of the wall. I thought that someone who lived as long as you would've known that."

Everyone was silent for a moment so Jack decided to change the subject. "So... Have you decided on being a Guardian yet?" He asked, Elle just turned to him and said, "No not yet, but I will help you guys and I train my way." Elle then stood up and thanked Count D for helping her with her arm.

**_Pitch's Lair_**

Kraehe, Suiginto, and Dren were standing in front of Pitch Black and Wiseman. Dren had to give his report on his attack on the Guardians and he braced himself for the worst when he finished. "Dren, you have failed to succeed in your mission and could've killed Jack Frost and AceGirl." Wiseman stated to the frightened boy. "You know that we need them to join us," Pitch told Dren, "and as your punishment, you must suffer from my nightmares for 3 days."

Pitch then waved his hand and summoned a cloud of nightmare sand and engulfed Dren dragging him into the floor as the boy screamed in terror. "Suiginto, you will try the next mission after Dren's punishment ends." Wiseman ordered the girl.


	13. A Sudden Panic At The Pole

_**The North Pole 1 Day Later**_

North was so relieved to be able to move again, now he could continue his work and raise the North Pole's defenses against their new enemy. He couldn't afford to lose Jack to the enemy. The boy had grown on the old Guardian and began to feel like a son to him. Also, North just couldn't get Dren's warning out of his mind, _"That was a test, I'll be back." _the Russian just sighed, he couldn't work with all of this going on. Even though MiM told them that Elle was going to be Jack's protector she seemed to be more interested in getting into danger, after Count D fixed her arm she went back to work and nearly got impaled by a porcupine when Tooth stuck her fingers in the little animal's mouth by surprise.

North thought of Elle as a puzzle with some pieces missing since she seemed to try to keep her distance from the other Guardians and tried to not get into any detail about herself. The only one of the Guardians that Elle would do anything with was Jack Frost. It was strange, but it seemed like Elle knew Jack from somewhere a long time ago, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it, "I'll tell you when I need to tell you." she said. North then thought of something; Where was that girl anyway?

_**Elle's House**_

"Thanks for helping me set up my old circus equipment, Jack." Elle thanked Jack as they finished putting together an obstacle course with the equipment that Elle kept in her attic. "No problem, after all you did yesterday, it's the least I could do. Also, I haven't seen a decent circus performance in over 105 years." Jack told Elle as he finished adjusting a trampoline. Elle chuckled at Jack's comment and said, "I understand, circuses in this age are nothing but special effects and fake acts." The two knew friends laughed for a bit.

"So you really worked at a circus?" Elle blushed at Jack's question as she went into her room to change into one of her old circus performer costumes. "Yep, I was an extra who helped with the music, but the performers taught me a few tricks." Elle told the winter spirit who was standing outside her room.

"Why don't you work there anymore?" Jack asked as Elle continued changing, "Well the circus was going bankrupt and there were some problems happening at home, so I had to quit." Jack frowned at the last part, "What kind of problems?" he asked, he could of sworn that he heard Elle gasp and drop something. "Um... uh." Elle stuttered out, "Ju-just some...uh...family issues." Jack about to ask more, but one of Elle's Shugo Chara, Len, flew up to him and said, "She doesn't want to talk about it." Jack stared at Elle's bedroom door in confusion wondering what in the world could be bothering the girl. But Jack understood that it must've been hard for her so he didn't say anything.

"So why are you going into a costume?" Jack asked in order to change the subject. "Well since my circus equipment is out and ready, I decided to practice my old routine." Elle said. Then the door opened and Elle stepped out, she was wearing a green-sequined leotard and royal-blue leggings, she had on a matching mask and ballet shoes.

Jack was speechless. Elle looked amazing.

Elle grinned at Jack's reaction and waved her hand, making a set of chairs appear. "Take a seat man, make yourself at home." She said. Jack smiled and flew over to the chairs and sat down. Elle's Shugo Chara then glowed and began to grow as they turned into their human forms and sat down in the rest of the chairs. Jack stared at their appearances: They all had different colored hair and were dressed all funny. Meiko noticed Jack's starring and turned her head and glared at him, "Take a picture kid, it'll last longer." She said, making Jack blush and say sorry.

"And now, give a round of applause for the Amazing Elle The Great." Elle announced as she cartwheeled onto a springboard and jumped up in the air, hooked her leg onto the type-rope, and hung upside-down for a bit. Elle then grabbed the rope an pulled herself up with one hand as she unhooked her leg, she did it so smoothly you would have thought she was a snake. She then stood straight up and sun around, walking backwards on the rope as perfectly balanced as a cat on a fence. Then Elle jumped up and did a back-flip and landed with her hands tightly gripping the rope, and then she balanced herself and walked on the rope using only her hands.

Jack watched in amazement as Elle leaped from the type-rope and onto a trapeze swing and swung on it with one hand until she let go and landed on perfectly on her feet and said, "TA-DA!" Everyone stood up and cheered as Elle took a bow and smiled. This was great.

Suddenly Elle let out a gasp an looked around. Jack was worried and confused, what happened?

"Elle, what's wrong?" Jack asked and walked over to the girl. But Elle didn't seem to hear him, all she did was pace back and forth and mumble; "Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad." Jack was even more confused, "Elle, what is it?" he said. This time Elle heard him and said, "A family broke the pet contract."

_**North Pole**_

Everything was in chaos as North,the yetis, and elves (for whatever reason) tried to calm down the reindeer. They were perfectly calm a minuet ago, but all of the sudden they were jumping, kicking, and panicking as if they were in trouble. "Kakogo Cherta, what is what is going on with you Blitzen?" North hollered as he tried to calm down one of his precious reindeer, only to duck in order to avoid getting kicked.

Suddenly a hole appeared on the floor, ironically right where two elves where standing causing it to fall in, and out came E. Aster Bunnymund. His green eyes were wide with fear and his fur was fluffed out like a terrified cat. He immediately hopped over to North and grabbed the man's shoulders and screamed, "NORTH! SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG, MATE!" The pooka shrieked as he violently shook North.

"I have noticed Aster." North groaned and shook Bunny's arms off of him, "Reindeer have gone berserk and are as jumpy as elves on coffee." North explained and gestured to the crazed deer. "What can be so bad? There is nothing here and North Pole has greatest security." The Guardian of Wonder stammered while deep in thought.

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the last part, "Didn't Elle break in already?" He pointed out, but when North's jaw dropped at the realization Bunnymund then changed the subject.

"But I don't think that the danger is here, mate." North raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What do you mean? How can they be so upset if the problem is not here?" The Russian asked. Bunny rolled his eyes, "That brumby needs to learn more about animals." he muttered under his breath. "All animals can sense danger before it happens. The blokes must be feeling the same trouble I felt back at the Warren." Bunny explained.

* * *

_**AN: And the plot thickens. :)**_


	14. Attack of the Rabbits

_AN: This chapter is based on the anime manga series Pet Shop Of Horrors_

_**With Jack and Elle**_

Jack and Elle were now flying as fast as they could to a house that belonged to a family called the Haywards. Jack didn't know exactly what was happening, but due to the serious and worried expression on Elle's face he knew it was bad.

"So, what's so bad about the contract being broken?" Jack asked, "I mean, didn't you say that your boss sold them a rabbit?

Elle nodded her head and said, "Yeah, but not just any rabbit. It was a rare species that was found on a small island on the coast of Auestaralia. These rabbits can multiply at an alarming rate if they eat something other than water and vegetables and it's not pretty, the babies are born by tearing through their mother's womb with their teeth, and then they eat their mother's corpse for nutrients, and then _**they**_ give birth the same way."

Jack's face scrunched up in disgust at this. "Ok, that I didn't need to know. I'll never look at the Easter Kangaroo the same."

After a few minutes, the two made it to the Hayward's house where ironically Count D was at and so was a man with blond hair in a short ponytail who seemed to be in his 20's. "Hey Count D. Hey detective Leon." Elle greeted the two and Jack remembered the name of Chris's older brother. "Wait, THAT'S Chris's older brother?" Jack blurted out, totally forgetting that Elle made him visible, "That dude is so ol-OUCH!" Jack grunted when Elle elbowed him in the chest (Bonus for Elle) and Leon stared at the two teens, "Ok D, now you've got kid's working for you?"

Jack glared at the detective and was about to say something, but he got side-tracked when he heard a strange sound coming from the inside of the house. Taking a deep breath of air, the Guardian of Fun opened the front door and gasped in shock.

* * *

_**North Pole**_

After the reindeer calmed down, North activated the Northern Lights and Tooth and Sandy immediately arrived, but for some reason Jack wasn't with them. "Diamondbar, California, Sean Goldstrum, bottom left molar." Tooth ordered her fairies before noticing that the youngest member and new recruit weren't there.

"Where are Jack and Elle at?" She asked, everyone was quiet until Sandy answered,_ 'Jack went with Elle to help her with some stuff. I saw them earlier.'_ The other Guardians sighed in relief, they were still worried about their newest enemy.

"Enough stalling, we need to discuss problem." North began, "Even though we have still had no luck finding new enemy, I have something to talk about. Earlier today my reindeer went mad, as yetis and me tried to calm them down Bunnymund came in and said their was danger, but not here."

Everyone turned to said rabbit who was nervously sniffing the air as if he was detecting something. "Bunny, what exactly happened before you came here?" Tooth asked.

Bunny thought back a bit. "I was in the Warren paintin my googies when I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. At first I thought it was Jack, but I didn't smell 'im anywhere. Then I got a feelin that somethin bad was happening somewhere."

The Guardians thought a bit until Sandy's eyes went wide. _'What if it's Pitch and the Negamoon again?'_ Everyone gasped in shock.

"We must find Jack and AceGirl at once!" North declared and pulled out a snowglobe. "To Jack Frost." North said and then threw the object and opened a portal.

* * *

**_Hayward House_**

Jack was shocked, horrified, and grossed out. There were rabbits all over the place, and they weren't the cute and cuddly type. And at the base of the stairs in the house was the dead body of a man who had bloody bite marks on him from the rabbits that were eating the corpse.

"Ok Jack," Elle spoke up, snapping Jack out of his shock, "I know that you're in shock, but you need to help me out while D and Leon talk to the owner." Jack nodded and got into a battle stance. "And whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements." Elle warned.

Suddenly a portal opened, startling the rabbits, and the Guardians came out. "OH COME ON, SERIOUSLY?!" Elle yelled in anger. "Jack, what's going on?" Tooth questioned as she and the others stood up, oblivious to the approaching rabbits, who looked a bit hungry.

Elle noticed this and yelled, "GREEN ACE OF CLUB, SHARP SHIELD!" Suddenly, a burst of green light appeared in Elle's right hand and turned into a medieval shield with a silver rim and a green Ace of Club sign on it that was surrounded by gold and silver stars. Elle held up the shield and it glowed green again and shot a beam of light out that created a green force-field over the Guardians and the girl just before the rabbits jumped up to attack them.

"CRIKEY, WHATS HAPPENIN?" Bunny shouted when the rabbits hit the field. "Nothin much, just trying to stop a bunch of hungry man-eating rabbits that breed faster then guppies from leaving this house." Elle stated sarcastically as she turned the shield off and then said, "RED ACE OF SPADES, SLAMMER HAMMER!" And then a familiar giant hammer appeared in Elle's hands and she swung it around, knocking the hungry rabbits away as Jack froze some in blocks of ice.

The other Guardians were confused. Man-eating rabbits? "We are in danger of rabbits? Rabbits?" North blurted out as he pulled out his swords and cut one rabbit in half. "AGH! Don't kill them!" Elle shrieked. "Why not?" North asked, but went silent when 5 of the rabbits approached the dead rodent. The Guardians were shocked as the 5 rabbits then ate the corpse. Then when they finished eating, the rabbits then laid down and were still, until a bunch of bumps the size of grapes poked around in the rabbits stomach until the skin burst open and out came a dozen baby rabbits who then began to eat the dead mothers.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tooth muttered through her hands which were covering the Fairy's mouth. 'Do you do that?' Sandy asked Bunnymund who simply shook his head 'no' due to the fact that he couldn't speak since he was in shock of what he just saw. "Don't worry guys," Elle stated as she calmly stopped swinging the hammer, "Only this species of rabbit does this, and this all could've been avoided if the owners followed the rules of the contract."

As the Guardians and Elle fought, Miku, one of Elle's Shugo Chara, appeared with a concerned look on her tiny face. "Elle, I don't know if you and those guys can fight those rabbits any longer without killing them." Elle frowned and then looked at the stairs in the house where Count D and Detective Leon had gone up. "Don't worry Miku." The girl sadly comforted her tiny friend, "We won't have to in a few minutes." Tooth overheard this and shouted as she nearly dodged a rabbit, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a woman's scream echoed off the walls of the house and Elle then frowned and stared off into space and silently counted, "5...4...3...2...1" Just as soon as Elle finished saying 1, all of the rabbits fell down...dead.

Everyone was quiet for a bit and Elle walked over and knelt down at the corpse of the man and placed her hand on his heart and chanted, "God or deity that this man believes in, please open your welcoming gates to Heaven for this soul." Suddenly the dead man began to glow and a ball of light came out of the body and faded away. After that, Elle fell to her knees and panted in exhaustion.

The Guardians were still silent from shock until Bunny spoke up. "Uh, not that that wasn't fascinating... but... WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Everyone then glared at the Pooka's question. Tooth was about to scold him, but a small red light appeared next to Elle and then grew until it became the size and shape of a human. The human was a slim girl who looked like she was 18 and had short brown hair with a slight hint of red, she wore a small red zip-up top with a matching skirt and a pair of short black leggings underneath, and on her feet she wore a pair of brown boots. Jack recognized her as Meiko, one of Elle's Shugo Chara, and he knew that she was Elle's 'violent when angry' side, and she did NOT look happy, at all.

"Meiko...(huff puff) Don't kill him yet." Elle gasped out, but Meiko smirked, stomped over to Bunnymund (Who was almost drooling at Meiko), and cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry Elle, I'll just break his ugly face." Then in a swift movement, the Meiko clenched her hand into a fist and swung it into the giant rabbit's face. The punch was so hard that it sent Bunny flying backwards and into North's belly.


End file.
